Comprehensive eye examinations need to become more accessible in the U.S., since over 75% of adults use some form of vision correction. But many areas have a limited supply of optometrists and ophthalmologists—the gatekeepers for eye examinations—or such supply may be reduced during certain days and hours of the week. Access to comprehensive eye examinations is critical in determining not only corrective prescriptions for eyeglasses and contact lenses, but also in identifying potential diseases of the eye and body, such glaucoma, macular degenerations, and hypertension.
The internet is being increasingly utilized for optical products such as eyeglasses and contact lenses. Further, there are new technologies that offer the consumer refractions via smartphones, portable devices, as well as through the internet on a computer in order to determine the patient's prescription. Companies and devices that currently offer this technology via refraction devices include: Opternative, Smart Vision Labs, Eyenetra, Peek, Pediavision, and 2win.
But these refraction-based systems do no provide the patient/consumer with a comprehensive eye examination. While these systems update their prescription for eyeglasses and/or contact lenses with a device, they are not able to discover other potential ocular health issues. Indeed, the reduction of vision in the eye and therefore the necessity for eyeglasses and/or contact lenses is the stimulus that motivates a patient/consumer to see an eyecare professional. Thus, patients that use present-day internet-based tools for glasses or contacts will not be evaluated for other ocular-related medical issues and will not normally schedule such visits with an optometrist or ophthalmologist. Without such visits, important ocular issues could be missed and go undiagnosed. Although extremely convenient, the use of these new technologies without proper medical guidance may results in adverse effects for patients, and ultimately cause more harm than good.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to combine the convenience of internet or remote based eye testing with the availability of skilled optometrists or ophthalmologists into an apparatus, method, and system for remote comprehensive eye examinations.